Big Time Gay
by Bigtimerush all the way
Summary: <html><head></head>It's about one person who has a problem being chosen to be gay and he has to kiss one of his best mates</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started of at rock records and Gustavo walked in and said "Griffin is doing my head in" and Kendall said "how then",  
>Kelly looked at Kendall to say you will regret asking that, Gustavo continued and said "Griffin seems to think we need to change Big time rush again".<p>

Kendall said "spit it out then" James said "we are going to advertise Cuda products" Gustavo said "no" Carlos said "we are going to run into very hard wall with helmets on record them and use it as a music video" Gustavo said "no". Then he said "apparently we need a Gay boy" they all looked at him in shock then Gustavo said "your names are in the hat the last one to be pull out is the gay boy" so Gustavo looked at Kelly and said "drum roll", he picked out the first name.

It was James, Then Straight after that he said "thank god i could not be a Gay boy", Kendall and the rest looked at Gustavo with hope, hope to be pull out next; then he pull out Carlos.

Then there was two Logan and Kendall. They looked at each other and said "one of us is going to be Gay" (Logan and Kendall had been best friends for 5 years ever since Logan started school at Dartmouth Academy no one would hang out with Logan apart from Kendall and that is how they had got to be so close, but one of the them was going to be gay. What a life changing experience?)

Then Gustavo picked out Logan's name, kendall in shock whilst still processing the shock, Logan did not celebrate he felt sorry for Kendall because Logan knew Kendall had never kissed anyone before Logan said "Sorry mate" to Kendall, Kendall stormed out in Anger, Logan Ran out after him. He was happy inside then Kendall Said to Logan "i need to kiss one of you i mean You or Carlos not James" Logan Stared and gave a look of are you shore but he knew Kendall was shore.

**REVIEW Plz review sorry if it is too short but this is my first story also say who you think Kendall should Kiss LOGAN or CARLOS thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG TIME DONE**

**Previosly Kendall was told by Gustavo he had to be gay and he stormed out then logan followed him and kendall said he had to kiss one of his best mates**

**Chapter 2 BIG TIME DONE**

Logan went back into the studio at rock records and Carlos asked "whats wrong" then Kendall Went in then he said "i have something to say". Carlos stopped talking long enough for Kendall to say what he needed to say which he did, He said to Carlos and James what he said to Logan which was"Hey guys" Kendall said in a nervous quite voise Carlos looked at Kendall as if spit it out, kendell saw the look carlos gave him and said "knowing recent events that has been happening i have decided that i need to kiss either Carlos or Logan because i don't want to lose my first kiss to a complete stranger"

So Logan after the shocking news was said again he said "you can KISS ME" but they did not want sort out a plan in front of them Gustavo said to them "you can go early as kelly had been sick in the studio". Kendall and Logan had something to do when they got home. But when Kendall and Logan got home they went in to their room that they shared whilst carlos and james went on the couch and watched TV

Back in the bedroom they were talking Kendall saying "are you shore you want to kiss me" logan said "anything to help a friend in trouble" so they were just about to kiss before Kendall said "Logan i don't care that i am gay because the truth is i am really gay" Logan looked suprised Kendall the straightest person in the band say he was gay then Kendall continued and said "Logan i love you" Logan did not know what to say (knowing Logan did love Kendall back but he did not know what to do tell Kendall) but Logan decided to tell Kendall but before he could say anything Kendall said "why did you say you would kiss me" Logan said "because i am GAY" kendall said "what GAY" logan said "yes" then logan continued and said "i love you Kendall" then Kendall said really "so this kiss" Logan said "should it be the first one in are relationship" Kendall said...

**Review Plz review and give me ideas and should Kendall and Logan go out or not and should Carlos and James go out to add more Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Big Time Relationship**

Kendall said "yes logan i do want this to go further!" Then Carlos walked in and said "Mrs Knight says dinner is ready" Both looked at carlos and said "ok be there in a minute", as logan and kendall stood up logan said "wanna talk about this later" kendall said "yes"

As they walked in for dinner both of them had great big grins, Mrs Knight said hope you had fun in your room both kendall and logan said "yeh" so after loads of food fights and shouting kendall and logan had the room to themseves them Logan leaned his head towards kendall and then they kissed the kiss went on for ages then james walked in and said "omg kendall you seemed to be enjoying it" kendall went james "there is something me and logan need to tell you" james said "ok what is it" and then kendall said "me and logan are going out" both expecting james to have a go at them but all he said was "bout time to i've known that for years". Kendall replied "how" james replied "for at least 3 years you have been given each other looks and mate im not an idiot". Kendall turn to logan and said "that went better than planned" logan agreed and said "well what about mamma knight" then Mrs Knight walked and said to logan "what about me" both turned around in a shot and they thought how long was she hearing all of this then she said "so what about me", kendall jumped in and said "mum sit down there something we need to tell you" she said "ok" then kendall said "mum" but before he said what he was going to say carlos and james came in and said to mrs knight "well you no gay people she said never meet one but i hope to then kendall and logan coughed. carlos said "well your gonna meet two and the same time" james said "wait there please" then all of then were ordered to kendall and logans room all followed james he said "who is telling her then logan said "i will" so he was walking to talk to her and then kendall said "wait lets go in holding hands and then kiss infront of her" logan said "yeh" they walked in holding hands she look surprised then they sat on the sofa and snogged she said "i beg your parden" then james and carlos went "is this not clicking into your head their gay" they all walked out then went into kendall and logans room, then mamma knight stormed in and said "does gustavo know" they all said "no" then she said "oh i've just invited them to dinner" (gustavo and kelly) they said "great" in a sarcastic way them she stormed out.

Later the door bell ran then kendall and his pals (big time rush) came up with a plan to tell them which was, Go in holding hands then during dinner they go for the biggest snog they could pull of then carlos said "that is better than mine" and then kendall said "whats yours"  
>carlos said well walking snogging then rip all your clothes of in front of them kendall said "it would be funny but my mum would be in there you sick bastard" james "laughing his head of" logan said "keep to what kendall said" carlos went "ok" then so they all went in kendall and logan holding hands then sitting down mamma knight said "gustavo whats your opinon of gays" he went "they are normall why do you have a problem with them" then kendall choked and then turned to logan and snogged then carlos said gustavo "there gay"<br>then gustavo and kelly both said "that is adorable" they continued eating then gustavo said "i was wandering if you wanted to go on tour"  
>all of them said "yeh" then they said "where" gustavo said "england there are many places to go" they were delighted then gustavo said "right get packing the flight leaves tommorow and 5am" they said "ok" gustavo said "dogs sit, kendall we can not keep it a secrut about you and logan"<br>then gustavo continued "here is a bunch of destinations we are performing" the list included Manchester Liverpool London Plymouth Dartmouth at Dartmouth Academy "were do you want to say about you and logan" kendall said "what about Dartmouth" gustavo said "good get packing we are going so go get ready".  
>Kendall and logan went in there room packed what they need and then they got into bed kendall said "we can't do this on tour till Dartmouth"<br>then he said "lets do it now" so kendall took of his clothes and then logan was already in his boxers kendall pulled them down and sucked his 7 inch cock logan let a little moan out and kendall was sucking hard and bitting a little but logan loved it when he did this then kendall stood up put his hand through his thick dirty hair then logan sucked kendalls cock slowing inch by inch untill his noise was touchig kendall then they laid in bead and went to sleep after all that sucking they were tired and they had a early start tommorw morning they laid there naked cuddled up to each other.

**Thanks for reading plz review put loads of effort into this chapter sorry it's been a long time just been very busy please review**


End file.
